


untitled

by bonkersbimbo



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Complete, Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Slash, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkersbimbo/pseuds/bonkersbimbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Puckurt drabble that i came up with one night. Don't ask why.This story has no name if you can think of one please let me know i will appreciate it very much.</p><p>olease review and let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"Noah"

I close my eyes as I call out your name but it does no good. You can't hear me now.

I'll never get to see you again.

Never get to see your smirk, or the way your eyes light up when you laugh.

Never again will i get to run my fingers through you mohawk.

Never again will i laugh at your at your hair and call you a stupid jock.

Never again will i lie in your arms as the world goes by.

I open my eyes as a clasp your hand. it's too late now. I look to you with tears i my eyes. You look so helpless, so lost, I see your lips moving but i can't hear what your saying. You shouldn't speak. You should save your strength. I see now that your hurt. You knuckles are bruised and your lip is spilt. Your covered in blood how did this happen.

"noah"

You quiet me. I find it ironic. You pull me close. I try to comfort you. Nothing seems to calm you. I hear the wailing of the sirens nearby. Help is close i tell. you. you smile and do nothing but call me foolish. There closer now. You close your eys and i panic.

"Noah please don't close your eyes. Please. help is almost here."

I hear the the tyres stop and the lights are so bright. They should be hurting me. I feel hands on me checking my pluse.

"why are you checking me. Noah is the one who is hurt."

They don't seem to hear me. I look over and see him 's unharmed. Then why all the blood. Where did it come from. I'm confused. I feel hands lifting me and something going over my mouth. It feels strange. My eyes feel heavy and my stomach is hurting, Has this pain always beenhere. I'm sure i wouldv'e noticed before. Wouldn't I? I feel myself moving and i don't know what happens afterwards all i can feel is happy. Noah is safe and thats enough for me.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **"Kurt please wake up"**

what are you talking about i am awake.

 **"please kurt. wake up. I need you."**

I wonder who is talking to me. Whoever it is they sound upset. The voice is so familiar but i can't place it. A beeping noise fills my ears. ergh could it be anymore annoying. A feel a hand over mine. It feels warm. i feel safe.

Slowly my eyes open. god this room is bright. Does everything have to be so white. I groan. The grip on my hand tightens and i look over to see Noah. His eyes are full of tears and he looks like he hasn't slept in a while but it's noah. How could i have forgotten that voice. In seconds he's over me hugging me and kissing my forehead. Tears are running down his face as he says no-one is gonna hurt me ever again. I feel tears run down my cheeks as i realise i beleive everything he's saying. I hug him back and kiss his cheek.

"Everything is gonna be ok."


End file.
